fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball: Xenosoul
Dragon Ball: Xenosoul is a Dragon Ball game developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment as a Nintendo Switch exclusive. It is not a part of the similarly named Xenoverse series, but rather, its own game. This game includes the popular characters from the franchise in a story set some small time after the events of Uub's appearance in the World Martial Arts Tournament The game's story focuses on Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super characters as written by Akira Toriyama. Gameplay This fighting game is shown through a 3-D perspective like Xenoverse and the Tenkaichi series and like typical fighting games, the winner is the one who reduces their opponent's health to zero. Characters who can transform will be able to do so in most cases during the fight. There are multiple costumes available for the characters and with Potara fusions getting additional new designs, both with Toriyama's approval. The fighting is done with different inputs such as melee attacks, ki blasts, blocks, taunts, ki based and tech assisted flight, Super Techniques, Ultimate Techniques, and if available, transformations. Fusions can happen in battle if the player is in a multi-character battle with the compatible characters. The fused characters remain fused for the rest of the match or the whole match if the fusion was selected from the start. Characters have "sets" in which they use a certain skill set. Some have more "sets" than others, thanks to the techniques they learn in the story or implied to know. There are also custom "sets" that can be utilized for a different set up, to the players' desire. Fusion characters are dealt with in two ways; use of their own set or as a carry over from the character who started the fusion. Players can toggle between these options in the character select screen. Custom sets are made when mixing techniques together to create a moveset. Here are the modes within the game. 'Story Mode' This lets people experience the game's exclusive story set shortly after Goku leaves the World Martial Arts Tournament to train Uub. The Grand Minister (a.k.a Grand Priest) announces a prototype dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (a.k.a Room of Spirit and Time) and wants fighters from across the universes and timelines to try this prototype dimension out. Unbeknownst to the willing fighters, a large threat presents itself. A Zamasu from another dimension surfaces with a plan different to the main Zamasu. This Zamasu wants to converge all timelines into one and overthrow both Zenos' place as the one above all. Chapter 1: Intro to the Dimension The Grand Priest talks with the Zenos and all 12 Universe's Angels for a better Omniversal interaction rather than wiping them off of existence. They concluded with a dimension similar to the Room of Spirit and Time of Universe 7's Earth thanks to Whis. The Angels of Universes from the Tournament of Power participants gathered fighters who were interested in testing the dimension out. Everyone from their respective universes and timelines shows up for a formal ceremony. The Grand Priest announces the protoype dimension is available for testing in many ways, power handling, social interactions and more. All seems peaceful with friendly matches...for now. ''Fights'' Goku vs Cabba Gohan vs Katopesla Piccolo vs Saonel Good Buu vs Maji Kayo Broly vs Kale Beerus vs Champa Vegeta vs Jiren Chapter 2: Everyone's Agenda. Chapter 3: Alternate Zamasu Schemes Chapter 4: Showdown with the Alternate Zamasu Bonus Chapter 1: A Hilarious Reunion ''Fights'' Goku vs Arale Onio vs Vegeta Neko Majin Z vs Goku Goten vs Kurieza Bonus Chapter 2: Poor Underdogs Bonus Chapter 3: Family Ties Sometimes, a good sparring match between biological family can help a warrior family bond. However, not all the matches here are inherently friendly. The Grand Priest and the Zenos declared the prototype dimension a success and everyone seemed to be on their way, except those who have family ties. The Grand Priest monitors those that have stayed, wondering what's about to unfold. He curiously allows them to stay. Fights Frieza & Kurieza vs Cooler & Meta Cooler Bardock vs Kid Goku Piccolo vs King Piccolo Vegito vs Gotenks & Gohan 'Vs. Mode' Players can play 1v1, multi-team battle, and Online battles with both options. Characters are selected with the costumes and set of choice. After selecting the characters and character properties, players can select the stage and get right to the fighting. The fusions are selected via highlighting the fusee and selecting the fusion. Certain attacks can completely destroy the enemy if used as the game winning attack. Players can toggle at the character select screen if the fusions have carry over sets or sets of their own. You'll hear intro and outro dialogue between the cast. Vs. Mode Quotes 'Tournament Mode' The tournament style gameplay is utilized similar to previous Dragon Ball games, bringing in the tenkaichi style of tournaments, the Cell Games, the Universe vs tournament, and a modified Tournament of Power styles of tournaments. The tenkaichi style use brackets, the Cell games has brackets with Cell as the final opponent with no ring out rules, the Universe vs style has various opponents on a team and has to knock out all the other teams members to win, and the modified Tournament of Power is a battle royal of teams. No one in this mode can be destroyed or die in any of these events. 'Training Mode' This is where players can practice/learn the game's controls and mechanics to improve their skills and abilities. There is the tutorial part where players can optionally learn the game and there is free training where players choose whatever character they want and how they want and practice to their content. 'Custom Sets' Players can equip and create sets here. The default sets are not deletable or changeable, but can be copied to custom sets, so that copy in the custom sets can be modified. The custom sets allow a character to have almost any transformation line combination and attack combination available to them. This set could carry over to a fusion character if the fusee character is involved in said fusion. The fusion can also have their own sets, provided they are individually selected. Players can also toggle if the fusion have their own sets or have carry over ones, just like in Vs. Mode 'Gallery' This is where players can view character models, learn who voices them, play any of the game's music tracks, and even artwork for the game. 'Options' The audio and text can be switched between Japanese and the localized region (English, French, etc.) The video (such as brightness for different modes of the Switch) and audio settings. Credits are also easy to access here if players want a better look at who made the games. Characters There are many characters from Dragon Ball franchise and they make an appearance in this game. The roster spans throughout all the ages of Dragon Ball, including those from Super. Here are list of characters that are indeed playable in the game. Individuals These characters are available to select that are not the result of Potara or Fusion Dance. *Goku/Kakarot **Kid Goku **Goku *Gohan **Gohan (Adult) **Future Gohan *Goten *Vegeta **Vegeta Scouter **Vegeta *Trunks **Kid Trunks **Future Trunks *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Piccolo *Android 17/Lapis *Android 18/Lazuli *Majin Buu **Good Buu **Pure/Kid Buu *Bardock *Beerus *Champa *Cabba *Caulifla *Kale *Hit *Saonel *Frost *Jiren *Toppo/Top *Dyspo *Brianne de Chateau *Napapa *Maji Kayo *Katopesla/Catopesra *Basil *Lavendar *Bergamo *Ganos *Mecenary Tao (Cyborg) *King Piccolo *Frieza *Cell **Imperfect (Both with and without 17 absorbed) **Perfect *Dabura *Broly **Broly **Broly (Stories) *Cooler **Cooler **Meta Cooler *Janemba *Moro *Zamasu **Goku Black **Zamasu Non-Dragon Ball Guests *Arale (Dr. Slump) *Neko Majin Z (Neko Majin) *Onio (Neko Majin) *Kuriza (Neko Majin) Fused Characters These characters are those born from a Fusion Dance or Potara. These characters can either have their own sets or take a set from an active fusee. The exception to this passover set mechanic is Fused Zamasu, due to Goku Black fusing with Zamasu while in Rosé. Fused Zamasu is stuck in his canonical forms, only getting skills from the fusees rather than the forms of Goku Black with the passover mechanic. *Vegito Potara (Goku and Vegeta) *Gogeta Dance (Goku and Vegeta) *Gotenks Dance (Kid Trunks and Goten) *Kefla Potara (Kale and Caulifla) *Fused Zamasu Potara (Goku Black and Zamasu) *Gokhan Potara (Goku and Gohan) *Baroto Potara (Bardock and Goku) *Vegenks Potara (Vegeta and Future Trunks) *Future Gohanks Dance (Future Trunks and Future Gohan) *Tiencha Dance (Tien and Yamcha) There are attacks, techniques, and forms that characters can use for custom sets Abilities and Form List. Trivia *True to the Dragon Ball Super manga, Goku can only utilize the "Hakai" or the "Destruction" technique as Super Saiyan Blue. Fusion characters in which Goku is a fusee could possess the technique only as part of a carry over set, following the same rules. **Also, this technique is not in the default sets for any the characters who have "Destruction" because of competitive reasons. **All instances of the "Destruction" technique takes after its anime incarnation rather than the manga. *The multiple fusions of Potara and Fusion Dance was made as a nod to fans of fusion and to the Fusions game. Some of the fusions from that game were brought into Xenosoul as a gift to fans of Dragon Ball Fusions. **However, the fusions that were brought in from Dragon Ball Fusions was changed from EX Fusions/Freeform Fusions to strictly Potara or Fusion Dance. *Both versions of Broly are present in this game. Broly from DBS is strangely not labeled with parenthesis, but the original from the Z movies is with the label (Stories). Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games